Rose Wilson (2038 Film)
''Rose Wilson ''is a 2038 Canadian/American animated family adventure comedy film based on the novel Rose Wilson by Frankston Thunder published by DC Comics and the TV Show Teen Titans Go! ''from Cartoon Network in the Season 2 in the episode Cool School and the parody movie of ''Joe Dirt. Starting Selena Gomez, Tina Fey, Frankston Thunder, Sarah Chalke, Tara Strong, Ariel Winter, With Taylor Swift, and Kristen Wiig. The movie Released on March 10th, 2038 only in Sundance Film Festival for Frankston Thunder's Birthday and turn 38 Years Old, and April 16th, 2038 In Theater. Plot In the year 2019 Rose Wilson is 28 Years Old Female and she is janitor at a Los Angeles Radio Station in the Largest City of California Los Angeles. A producer drags her into the studio to talk live on the air with famous disc jockey, shock jockey Tina Fey. Cast Selena Gomez as Rose Wilson Frankston Thunder as Randy Robinson Tina Fey as Tina Fey, Herself Tara Strong as Rachel "Raven" Roth (Raven from Teen Titans Go!) Sarah Chalke as Cheryl Wayne/Nancy R. Logan Greg Cipes as Garfield Logan (Beast Boy from Teen Titans Go!) Taylor Swift as Kitten (From Teen Titans Go) Ariel Winter as Buffalo Beth Kristen Wiig as Jenny Robinson, Randy Robinson's Mother Scott Menville as Robin Grayson (From Teen Titans Go!) Brittany Daniel as Beverly Reynolds, Rose Wilson's Mother (Voice same is Brandy from Joe Dirt) Will Arnett as Tom Reynolds, Rose Wilson's Father Michael Madsen as Melvin Johnson (Uncredited) Nicolas Cage as John White (Uncredited) Kaitlyn Dias as Emma Harris, Herself Pamela Adlon as Brenda Anderson, Meteor Brenda (Uncredited) Diana Lane as Jessica Hill Car Dealer for General Motors of Georgia (Cameo) Leslie Mann as Farmer Donna James, Rose Wilson's Neighbor (Cameo) Home Video On November 29th, 2038 The DVD, HD Digital, Blu-Ray 3D, and Blu-Ray Released There Uncensored for Disc Two. There Free Prizes with Free 2XL Shirt, Free Comics, Poster, and Free Gibson Guitars. On Disc Two there the Special Feature there Carl's Jr and Hardees , Pizza Hut, Subway, 7Up, KitKiat, and Snickers commercial 1-4 with 60 seconds commercial with Uncensored Rose Wilson and her commercial lesbian friend Wonder Woman from Teen Titans Go! in commercial 3-4 they are so naked there boobs with tits and she hungry featuring song Cat Scratch Fever by Ted Nugent in commercial 1-2 for Rose Wilson, and Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard commercial 3-4 for Wonder Woman. Rated This film is Rated PG for Some Language, Tiny bit of Violence, and Smoking. This film is for family. On the TV there Rated TV PG DLV and only for family. Release The film premiered on Sundance Film Festival on March 10, 2038 there Frankston Thunder's Birthday Party and he turns 38 years old and he gets gifts. And on Theatre on April 16th, 2038. Soundtrack Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Sweet Home Alabama" Joan Jett - "I Love Rock N Roll" The Pointer Sisters "(Jump) For My Love" The Doobie Brothers - "Listen To The Music" / "China Grove" Bachmann-Turner Overdrive - "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" Loverboy - "Heaven In Your Eyes" Tommy Tutone - "Jenny/867-5309" George Clinton - "Atomic Dog" Joe Walsh - "Rocky Mountain Way" James Gang - "Funk #49" Scorpions - "No One Like You" There Night Dog - "Shambala" Foghat - "I Just Want To Make Love To You" 38 Special - "Hold On Loosley" Gilbert O'Sullivan - "Alone Again (Naturally)" Argent - "Hold Your Head Up" George Thorogood and the Destroyers - "Who Do You Love" / "Bad To The Bone" April Wine - "Roller" Thin Lizzy "Jailbreak" Gianni Schicchi - "O Mio Babbino Caro (Grand Theft Auto III Version from Rockstar Games)" Blue Oyster Cult - "I'm Burning For You" Eddie Money - "Walk On Water" Cheap Trick - "If You Want My Love" The Who - "Bargin" Category:2030's Films Category:Family films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:DC Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Animation Category:Joe Dirt Films Series Parody Category:Joe Dirt Parody Category:Rat-Pac Dunes Entertainment Category:Canada PG Category:Canada G (Quebec) Category:Films based on novels Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Teen Titans Go! Movies Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure Category:Action-Adventure Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Adult Swim Movies Category:Adult Swim Category:Adult Swim Family Category:American films Category:Canadian films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX Category:3D animation Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:Copernicus Studios Category:2038 Category:2038 Films Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:Rated PG Category:Rated PG movies